Opposite Forces
by TheLuckiestOne1
Summary: Two teenage girls from modern-day New York find themselves fallen into the world of Narnia. What's the worst that could happen? Peter/OC, Edmund/OC
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Hello everyone! This is actually a joint project between my friend and me. Sadly she isn't on yet, but I thought this was worth publishing. Hope everyone enjoys. :)

It was a cool autumn day in Central Park, as the colorful leaves danced around Lana and Skylar as they walked. The crisp air felt so great - they hadn't gone to the park for at least two weeks. Skylar's brand new boots were killing her feet, so she grabbed Lana, her best friend, by the arm and pulled her down onto a bench. Soon enough, they found themselves chatting about school. "I don't know, last I heard Samantha had broken up with Ricky," Skylar chuckled. Ricky was the hottest guy in their grade, and when she saw that he and Samantha weren't talking last week, she couldn't help but get her hopes up.

"Oh, you're such a liar." Lana giggled softly and shoved Skylar playfully. "I saw them kiss just yesterday! I know you like him but you really have to let him go."

"Fine...but if they break up, you know I'll be his first choice." Skylar said with confidence.

"Yeah, right." Lana teased her. Lana and Skylar were as different as could be. Skylar had bright red hair, and Lana had blonde wavy hair. Lana was a sweetheart, and even Skylar herself would admit it - she could be a bit of a spitfire. But they had some things in common; at least, the most important things in life, like celebrity crushes, fashion taste, and good looks. They were the queen bees at school - and the best of friends, ever since they'd met as babies. They both were perfect, and they knew it.

They got back up once Skylar's boots didn't have a stronghold on her feet, and walked in silence for a few minutes. Out of instinct, Skylar reached up to touch the necklace that hung around her neck. Lana and she shared this necklace. They traded it off every day that they saw each other. It was so gorgeous: lined with gold with a purple stone that had a subtle glow in the middle. Lana and Skylar had found it one day while we were walking in Central Park, last year; it was hanging in a tree branch, like someone put it there and forgot about it. They always felt like it was special. As Skylar fiddled with the gem, something suddenly didn't feel right. It sent a strong shock through her hand - noticeable, but not incredibly painful. She gripped Lana's palm.

"Lana..." Skylar started. "What?" Lana asked. "The necklace...something's not right..." Skylar said, staring that the necklace that sat in her hand. "Sky...it's glowing!" Lana said harshly. It took Skylar a moment to register what she'd said. Didn't it usually do that?

"It always glows," Skylar said, feeling confused.

"No, no, something's not right. It's glowing. I-It looks different. Like, it's a really bright glow," Lana stuttered.

The necklace sent a burst through Skylar's hand, and it fell to the ground as she gripped her hand in pain. She saw a beam of light shoot out from the necklace, and found herself screaming loudly.

"Lana!"

They weren't exactly sure what happened next. All they could tell you is that the ground opened up. And Skylar fell, dragging Lana down with her, their hands still gripped together tightly.

Then they hit the ground.

The first thing they felt upon contact was a harsh meeting with freshly-fallen layer of snow. Skylar was the first to rise.

"Okay, I must be dreaming or something," she said to herself. She was just at the park a moment ago! Skylar went deep into thought. Did she wake up in the park and people just left her there - no, that would be stupid.

Just then, she felt a splitting pain on her hand. The problem made itself obvious as soon as she looked - a broken nail! She'd just had those done yesterday - the whole thing was worth $500 and it was perfect and the dance was next week and and and…

"Oh my gosh oh my gosh oh my gosh!" she screamed.

Lana soon pulled herself off the ground, though weakly.

"What? What?" she said out of concern, limping to her friend's side. When she saw the cause of the fuss, however, she blinked almost exasperatedly. "Oh."

"It's ruined! Ruined!" shrieked Skylar. Lana placed a hand on her shoulder.

"It's not that big of a deal," she said comfortingly - deep inward, however, she was ready to scream herself.

Skylar reached her free hand up and pushed Lana's hand off her shoulder.

"It is a VERY big deal." Skylar fumed. "Do you have any clue what I PAID for this?"

"Sky, let's be rational about this, ok?" Lana said in a calming voice. "We just fell down in a strange place, in the snow. We have no clue where we are, or what just happened to us. And you have a broken nail. Which do you think is more important?"

Skylar lowed her eyes, glaring at Lana. She stepped towards Lana slowly.

"That's ok Lana, you wouldn't understand. I know YOUR parents can't afford to pay for a $500 nail job." She gave Lana a soft, but agressive push back.

"You...did NOT...just say that." Lana replied. Lana was sweet, but she could get angry when she wanted to.

That's about when two older teen boys came riding in on horses, talking to each other. They stopped when they saw the two girls. They dismounted their horses and slowly approached the two girls.

Skylar and Lana, oblivious to the two boy's presense, continued their fight.

"You KNOW your family isn't as good as mine, and you know that you're not as good as me!" Skylar screamed in Lana's face.

Lana reached out and whacked Skylar's arm.

Skylar, in turn, shoved Lana, knocking her to the ground.

When the two boys saw that the fight was getting physical, they broke into a run, with hopes of reaching the girls before one of them got hurt. They looked rather dirty, too – perhaps they'd enjoy some recovery at the castle?

Skylar hovered over Lana, who was trying to get up off the ground.

"And you can take this..." Skylar said, reaching up for necklace that sat on her neck. She didn't even notice that the necklace was glowing red, instead of its usual purple. She ripped the necklace from her neck and made a move that looked like she was a to throw the necklace to the ground.

"NO!" Lana screamed, jumping off the ground. She didn't care HOW mad Skylar was, she wasn't going to let her break this necklace.

Lana grabbed the half of the necklace Skylar wasn't holding. For a few seconds, they yanked it back and forth from each other.

Then one of the girls, to this day it is not known for sure which one, grabbed the necklace in just the wrong way, and it broke in half. The two girls stared at each other, and each grabbed one half of the necklace and stormed off. They were two quick to leave though. Before they could, each was grabbed by one of the two boys.

The boy who grabbed hold of Skylar was tall with dark black hair.

"Stop. Stop it." he told Skylar.

"Get off me. I don't know who you are, or why you're meddling in my personal life. But whoever you are, just get off me and leave me alone." Skylar glared at him, and pushed him off of her, as she had done with Lana earlier.

"You can't do that." said the boy with the black hair. "I'm the King. King Edmund, to be exact."

"Yeah, great, whatever, King Edward." Skylar said to him sarcastically.

"Edmund." he corrected her.

"Look, I honestly could not care less who the heck you are or whether you're a king or not. I'm just asking you to get off of me, and then I'll be on my way."

Edmund looked Skylar in the eyes, and then decided to challenge her.

"On your way to where?"

Skylar looked around. All she saw was snow, some trees, and a large building in the distance. Ok, so good point. But she wasn't going to let him win this one. She was smarter than that.

"Away from you, and away from her." she shot back, gesturing over toward where Lana was at the word, "her". Then she pushed past Edmund and continued to walk away.

Edmund caught up with her and snatched her hand.

Skylar looked from her hand, to Edmund's face, and back to her hand. She lowered her eyes and gave him that glare that she was so famous for.

"Get off me." she said slowly in a very intimidating voice.

He let go of her hand. She began to storm away once again.

"How about this," Edmund said, catching up with her, being very careful not to make physical contact this time. "At least tell me your name."

Skylar turned around. She looked at Edmund, up and down.

"Skylar." she said.

"Pleasure to meet you, Skylar." said Edmund. "Now, how about I take you down to the castle with my brother, Peter, and your friend? I'm sure you both must be very cold and hungry."

Now that he said it, Skylar was very hungry. Skylar glared at Edmund.

"Fine." she said. "But I'm NOT talking to..." she pointed at Lana, "HER."

"You don't have to." Edmund said, linking arms with Skylar. She looked up and Edmund and gave him a murderous glare.

"Off." she said. "NOW."

Edmund let go.

"That's better." Skylar said.

Lana, on the other hand, was not nearly as aggressive as her former friend was, and after watching her and Edmund quarrel, they departed. She had managed to calm herself down, without fighting others – she was getting tired of Skylar's attitude anyway. The boy who grabbed her was also tall, but had blond hair. They walked back to the horses when a question suddenly popped into Lana's mind.

"Um…where are we even going?" she asked. He seemed to have a powerful presence.

"Back to the castle - you and your friend-" Lana cleared her throat upon the word "friend," causing him to pause awkwardly. "…looked rather cold."

"Thanks for the concern-" she wanted to deny assistance - but wait, he had a castle! "Wait, did you say a castle?"

"Of course," he remarked.

"What do you mean, 'of course'? Are you a king or something?" she asked - little did she know that she had already answered her own question.

"Yes, I am."

Oh snap. Lana's face went red like a beet - she had just questioned the leader of this strange place. "King…?" she said aloud, hoping for a name.

"Peter," he replied. "And your name is…?" he asked in a similar manner.

"I'm Lana." They smiled at each other for a moment. "Well, I guess we should get going."

"I suppose we should," he said. When they reached his horse, he got on the back and helped Lana on as well. They then departed.


	2. Chapter 2

"I hate your guts, Lana," Skylar began.

"Good to know."

Lana and Skylar sat in a room the two supposed "kings" had escorted them to in this castle. It seemed like a fine place - well-decorated, but nothing like the fancy, well-equipped rooms they knew at home.

"You got us into this," Skylar said harshly.

"How is this my problem?" Lana replied, hurt.

"You had to notice that the stupid necklace was glowing in the first place," Skylar spat. You couldn't have just kept your mouth shut?"

"The necklace would have taken us here whether I had noticed or not. You touched it and made it act up, so I wouldn't be talking if I were you." Lana turned her head away from Skylar - not quickly, as her ex-friend would have done, but just a small glance away. It did its job.

Edmund, the king, had been listening outside the door, and at this point decided to walk into the room.

"Hello, girls."

Lana gave a polite nod, and Skylar scowled and turned in the opposite direction.

"Would you like some food? I didn't really want to come invite you, but my brother made me." Edmund added, mainly for Skylar's benefit.

"Sure," Lana said. She stood up and made her way towards the door. "Helpful hint," she began as she started to pass by Edmund. "Don't bother Skylar now. When she gets into one of her moods, it's not worth trying to comfort her." Lana then passed through the door and walked out, leaving Edmund and Skylar alone.

Skylar still had her back towards Edmund. She looked like a small child who had been put in time out - with her arms crossed and a pout on her face.

"Why are you so stubborn?" Edmund asked.

"I'm sorry?" Skylar turned her head a bit to look at him.

"I said, why are you so stubborn? Don't you realize it's not going to get you very far in life? Believe me, I've been there. I know."

"Thanks for the words of wisdom, but to be honest, I don't care."

"I used to not care either." He breathed in before trying to continue. "I-"

"I have a feeling you have this deep back story that you were going to tell me - you know, so you could 'open my eyes.' If that was the plan, I suggest you leave now." Skylar turned her head again towards the wall.

Edmund laughed. Skylar kept her back to him and waited for him to leave, but he didn't. So Skylar turned her body around to face him. She scoffed. "Tell me this, Edward…"

"Edmund. King Edmund," he said, sighing.

"If you think I'm addressing you as a King, you're insane. Now, tell me this. Where am I and how do I get home?"

'You're in Narnia. As for going home...I'm not so sure. The first time my siblings and I came here, we only left after about thirty years."

Skylar's eyes widened, and her face trembled. "Thi-thi-thirty years…" she mouthed, barely speaking. Edmund knew he was exaggerating a bit, but he found it satisfying to scare her. Silence began to fill the room - and neither side knew what to say


	3. Chapter 3

Lana slowly stepped through the halls of the castle, searching for the dining room that she knew must be nearby. She could hear each step echo, and suddenly she felt the loneliest she had in a long time. She didn't know where her family was. She'd lost her best friend. And now she was all by herself in this "Narnia" place with two kings who were probably insane.

She peered into each door, examining the rooms carefully. Each room was ornate, but not like the castles and mansions in history books; there was something so different about them that she couldn't put her finger on it. Even the dining room - when she finally found it - was different, with its rich-looking furniture and fancy displays of foods she'd never seen before.

Peter sat at the table, not eating, just staring straight ahead. Lana stepped in quietly, not wanting to disturb him. The king looked up upon seeing Lana make her way into the room, and he smiled at her.

"Lana," he said, looking pleased to see her. "Please, sit down."

She gladly accepted his offer.

She gladly accepted his offer, sitting down. Her stomach growled a bit loudly, and she blushed.

"Hungry?" Peter asked, smiling.

"Um. Yes," Lana replied, looking away.

There were a few moments of silence before Lana decided to speak up. "You live here all alone with your brother?"

"No, my sisters live here, too. They're away visiting another kingdom right now."

Lana laughed. "Sisters? If they're anything like you and your brother, it must be interesting around here."

Peter looked as if he might be offended for a moment, and then laughed, too.

Lana spoke again. "Your brother is just like my friend-" she cut herself off. Was Skylar really her friend anymore?

"He is, isn't he." Peter chuckled.

"Yeah." The silence passed again. Lana shifted uncomfortably.

"You're hungry but you aren't eating. Do you want something else?"

"No, I'm fine, I just..."

"It's alright if you do."

"No, really."

Things went less smoothly on the other side of the castle. Skylar crossed her arms, pouting at Edmund. "You have to eat!" he snapped.

"I told you, I'm not hungry!" she whined, ignoring the growl in her stomach. "I'll starve if I have to!"

"I can't let you starve!"

"Then get me out of here!"

"I can't! If I could get rid of you, I would. But I don't control that!"

"I'm not hungry!"

"Yes you are!"

"You can't tell me whether I'm hungry or not, Eduardo."

"Edmund. KING EDMUND."

"Edward."

"No. Listen. It is Edmund. Ed. Mund. And I am the king, and you should respect-"

"I don't have to respect that! I don't even know where this freaking country IS!"

"Narnia isn't a country."

"Continent. Whatever."

"Don't you get it? You're in NARNIA."

"And you're an idiot. Now that we've covered the obvious, where's the nearest airport?"

"You're not on Earth."

"Wait. You mean-" She threw her hands up before releasing a screech. "OH MY GOD! ARE YOU KIDDING ME?"

"No, and if you don't quiet down-"

"I WON'T! THIS IS THE WORST!"

"You need to relax."

"No, you need to find better ways of delivering bad news to people."

"Narnia isn't bad news."

"I want to go home. I was supposed to go to prom! I have a nail appointment tomorrow!" the girl burst into tears.

"What's- what's a prom?"

"Oh. My. God. I'm so done. I'm so done. You don't even have prom."

"Tell me what a prom is!" he roared.

"Only the most important night of your life!"

"But what is it?"

"You're serious? You really don't know what prom is?"

"I really do not know what it is."

"Okay. Well. You get a pretty dress if you're a girl, or a nice suit if you're a guy. You go together and you dance."

"So it's a ball."

"No, it's prom."

"We call it a ball."

"Well, it's not a ball."

"But that's what we call it."

"Maybe you should stop calling it that."

"Why?"

"Because you're an idiot."

"Maybe you're the idiot. Maybe YOU should call your 'pram' a ball."

"It's prom, not pram."

"Prim."

"Prom."

"Perm."

"Ugh, just. Stop."

Edmund sighed and ran his head through his hair. Skylar took the opportunity to observe him. He was sort of handsome, but his horrible personality ruined it. He looked a bit like one of Lana's ex-boyfriends, she noted with amusement.

Except Lana's ex-boyfriend was a bigger jerk than Edmund, which actually made EDMUND not all that bad looking.

No. Wait. She hated Edmund with every fiber of her being.

But she also hated being hungry. "You know what. I'll just eat."

"Good." He smirked. "Glad we settled that."


	4. Chapter 4

Lana and Peter had finished eating, and were now walking through the castle. Peter had insisted on giving Lana a personal tour, and she certainly wasn't complaining. It had been a long time since she had met a person as kind as him. It was refreshing after being around someone like Skylar for so long, Lana thought as she rolled her eyes.

"And here we have-" He intended to gesture towards another room, but looked at her instead. "Are you alright?"

"Um, yeah."

"Is something the matter?"

Lana shrugged. "Just thinking about my friend."

"Yes, her. Quite the character, isn't she." He chuckled.

"Yeah. You're a lot different than her."

"That's not a fair comparison."

"It is, though. You're my friend."

"But we're differing genders. From differing worlds. We're...opposing forces, if you will."

Lana instinctively grabbed for the half of the necklace she was wearing. She had tied up the loose ends so that she could still hang it from her neck. Peter's eyes followed Lana's hand, and he stared at the piece of jewelry which, despite being broken, remained magnificent.

"Is that - broken?" Peter asked.

"Yeah. It's kind of a long story. The necklace brought us here, I think. Then Skylar and I fought. And...it just broke." Lana smiled to herself. "I guess it wasn't that long of a story."

"Not at all. But - I've never seen anything like it," he muttered, now holding the sparkling, shattered gem in his hand.

"Yeah, I got it at some weird place-"

"Go on," he said, vaguely interested.

"There was this funny looking lady who said we should buy it. She had this other one with like, a lion, but she wouldn't let me buy it. Said she didn't think we wanted it. So I took this one instead."

"Wait - strange lady. Lion. Please continue."

"Uhhh, that's pretty much it. Oh, she had some gross snacks there. She called them like, turkey lights or something."

Peter turned and stared in disbelief at the girl. "Say that one more time, please?"

"I said she had turkey lights." Lana repeated.

Peter spoke just above a whisper. "Turkish delights?"

"Oh yeah! That was it!" Lana smiled. The happy look on her face faded when she noticed that Peter didn't seem to think that was a good thing.

"Are you okay?" she asked.

Peter seemed to awake from a spell he'd been under. "Yes, I'm fine. Excuse me, please, I need to talk to my brother for a minute." the king briskly walked away, leaving Lana confused and nervous.

At the other side of the castle, Skylar and Edmund began yet another quarrel. "I told you, I don't want to see this freaking castle anymore," she snapped, stomping.

"Then you wish to go outside, in the snow, and freeze to death-"

"No! I just don't want to do a stupid tour!"

"If I don't give you this tour, you'll get yourself lost and I'll have to deal with your foolish-"

"DON'T call me foolish!"

"You are foolish!"

"And you're an idiot!"

Edmund sighed and turned around. "You just don't ever stop, do you?"

"Nope." Skylar said proudly, crossing her arms over her chest.

Just then, the necklace came loose and dropped onto the ground with a clink. She growled, reaching down to grab it. "This NECKLACE is what's stupid-"

"That's a strange necklace," Edmund observed.

"No duh. It's how we got here."

"It's magic?"

"Probably. I dunno."

"That's remarkable-" Edmund reached out for the necklace.

Skylar slapped his hand. "Don't touch it." she frowned.

"Where did it come from?"

"I don't know! Lana got it. Stop asking stupid questions."

"But-"

"She got it at some stupid place from some stupid lady, alright? Lay off it already."

"Lady-"

"Yeah, real weirdo, she said. Had weird food and weird things to sell. She basically MADE her buy it. Some present, huh?"

"Yes," he said, uncomfortable.

"Lana's an awful friend. I hate her, and I hate this stupid necklace." Skylar looked close to tears. Edmund suddenly got nervous, not wanting her to cry.

Just at that moment, Peter came rushing up to the two.

"Skylar." He nodded and greeted the girl quickly before turning his attention to Edmund. "Ed, I need to talk to you."

"But-" Edmund started to protest.

"Now."

"I-" Edmund turned to look at the tearful Skylar before Peter glared at him. "I- I'll be right back," he whispered to her.

"Listen," Peter began once they were away. "Lana told me about the necklace."

"So did Skylar. What-"

"The White Witch is back."

"How do you know that?"

"Lana told me that the woman had a lion necklace that she wouldn't sell - and she told me she had Turkish delights."

Edmund shuddered. "That has to be coincidence, the White Queen is-"

"But what if it isn't?"

"No. She is. That's impossible."

"No, it isn't, Edmund. I'm sorry, but you need to look at the truth."

"These girls fell from the sky for all we know! That necklace means nothing."

"You're in denial, Ed. Stop it."

Skylar, who still looked as if she might cry at any moment, poked her head around the corner. "I can hear you." she whispered, sniffing.

"Fantastic, Ed. Now they know."

"Now, let's suppose that this IS the White Queen. What's to say that Skylar and Lana don't already know?" he whispered.

"What?"

"What's to say that they aren't spies?"

Skylar wiped a tear from beneath her eye and stepped forward. "God, did you not hear what I said? I can HEAR you."

Peter ignored the girl. "They're not spies. Spies wouldn't tell us that the White Witch sold a necklace to them. Use your brain."

"Of course they would, to throw us off."

"The White Witch isn't that obvious. She never was."

"But what if she's not being obvious...by being obvious?"

"Do you REALIZE how idiotic you sound?"

"No."

"Well, you do." (Skylar snickered from afar.) "We can't waste any more time. need to have these necklaces examined as soon as possible."

Despite having already been ignored twice, Skylar spoke up again. "You're not touching my necklace."

"See?" Edmund said to Peter. "They are spies. If they weren't, they'd let us have the necklaces."

"No, they're just girls. Unlike you, they have feelings. It's okay for them to want to be careful with something they own." Peter shot back.

Skylar stuck her tongue out at Edmund.

"Why don't you believe me? Do you not trust me?" Edmund hissed.

"No. I just think you need to stop jumping to conclusions."

"No? As in you don't-"

"Please don't start this."

"You think I'm-"

"This is getting ridiculous."

Skylar walked out and stood in front of the two kings. "What's going on?" she whispered. Edmund noted that she was in a much more vulnerable state than he'd ever seen her.

Peter looked at the girl, fully acknowledging her for the first time since the conversation had started. "I think this is one for Edmund to explain." he said, glaring at Edmund and briskly walking away.


	5. Chapter 5

Skylar stood staring at Edmund. She still looked as if she might cry at any moment. For just a second, Edmund felt sorry for the girl, but he quickly changed his mind upon remembering how awful she'd been since she'd gotten there.

"So you think I'm a spy," she said hoarsely, no longer able to yell at him as she had before.

"I-"

"You do. That's what you said to the other guy."

"That 'other guy' is my brother Peter - he's a king, too-"

"I don't care if he's a king. I just care that you think I'm a spy."

"And why do you care, anyway? All you've done since you've gotten here is bother everyone."

"Oh, gee, thanks. I'm glad to know you feel that way." Skylar rolled her eyes.

"Oh, like you didn't know. You know exactly what you're doing. And you love it."

"How could I love it?"

"You love it! You love bossing everyone around and making them feel awful."

"If I was a spy for this witch lady, would I be bossing everyone around?"

"Yes. Because that's what she would want you to do."

Suddenly, a change came over Skylar. Edmund couldn't quite tell what it was, but it was clear. Her eyes were darker, and she took deeper and slower breaths.

"Did you miss me?" she asked, darkly.

"No - and I don't appreciate your spies, either."

She chuckled. "Spies? They are not spies, my dear. They're tools. Simple, silly girls from another dimension."

"They're innocent. You don't use innocent people against us."

"I do whatever I please, Edmund. And there's nothing you can do about it."

Edmund took another step back, and his back hit the wall. She had him cornered.

"Come with me, Edmund. You know you want to. I have everything you need! More power than you ever dreamed of - and let's not forget the turkish delights." she laughed.

Edmund grabbed the girl by the shoulders and shook her violently. "Wake up, Skylar. Come on. Stop."

"Oh, dear," she cackled. "You can't wake her up so easily. Do you know what happens to her soul when I take her over?"

"You-"

"It's like clay in my hands. I can bend it, break it, even destroy it."

"No," he growled.

"So unless you want to break poor Skylar, you ought to listen."

"You wouldn't."

"Foolish boy. Of course I would." she raised her eyebrows, questioning him.

Edmund looked down at the necklace, which he only now noticed was glowing a bright white. Not a pure, sparkling white. An awful, blinding white that was unbearable. Edmund swallowed and looked back at the girl's face. "What do you want?"

"My, Edmund, you certainly aren't very good at listening to me. Quite funny. You used to be so good at it."

"That's because-"

"You betrayed me."

Edmund gasped. He could feel himself starting to get weaker. He tried to step forward again, but Skylar pushed him back up against the wall.

"Oh, don't you remember, Edmund? You could have had all the riches, all the power - you gave that up. Don't you want that back? You can have it." her eyes tempted him.

"I-I..." He trailed off. Perhaps he DID want it all back. As much as he enjoyed being king, something was missing. Something that she had pointed out. "I..."

"Speak, dear. You must say the words."

"I...I won't allow this!" he snapped, pushing her back. Somehow, the necklace flowed from her neck, loudly landing on the floor. Skylar's eyes rolled back, and she fainted.

It took Edmund a moment to come out of the state of mind he'd been in. When he realized what had happened, he rushed to Skylar's side, lifting her and propping her head up on his leg. Not really being experienced with these kinds of things, he wasn't sure how to wake her. He decided on poking her face until she slowly blinked, opened her eyes, and swatted his hand away.

"Skylar?" he asked.

She took a moment to realize where she was and who was holding her, and then she bolted up. "Ew! Get off of me!"

She was back to her usual self, Edmund sighed, feeling strangely relieved. "Welcome back," he smirked.


	6. Chapter 6

So you're telling me that ... that lady ... took me over," Skylar laughed. "And

that she wanted you to join her."

"Absolutely."

"That's the stupidest thing I've ever heard.""But that's what happened! You don't understand."

"I understand that you're completely insane."

"I'm sorry if you don't believe me, but it's true. Where's that necklace? You can't wear it anymore."

Skylar's eyes narrowed, and she put her hand on the necklace that she had hung back around her neck. "Excuse me? It's mine. You can't tell me what to do.""I thought you didn't like it. Because it reminded you of-"

"Yeah, but, that doesn't mean I should take it off!"

"Then why wear it?"

"Because what'll happen if I DON'T wear it? It might be protecting me from something worse."

"You-"

"I don't know. I'm just guessing based on the dumb books I've read."Edmund stared at her blankly. "You're kidding, right?"

Skylar grinned. "Yeah, I'm kidding. I'm just wearing it because you don't want me to."Edmund rolled his eyes. "Of course."

"What, you thought I read?"

"What- of course not-"

"I don't. Books are for nerds.""No, books are actually-"

"Oh, don't tell me you read books. Of course you do. That's why your brain is so crazy and you thought I turned into a witch."

"It happened. And Peter will believe us, too."

"Fine, let's go ask."With that, she turned quickly, marching ahead in into the hall. "Wrong-wrong way," Edmund stammered.

"What?"

"That leads to the kitchens."

She huffed, turning around again. "You- you mustn't go that way, either."

"Where does THIS way-"

"To the ballroom."

"Then where do I go?!" she nearly shrieked."Perhaps I could lead the way?"

"No. Ladies first." Skylar marched forward, determined.

"Wrong way again." Edmund rolled his eyes

"Then it's this way." She span around in circles and circles before slowing down. She pointed forward. "There we go."

"You're-you're actually right."

Skylar smiled and bounced ahead. "I'm always right."

They entered the room where Peter sat, talking to Lana. Skylar stopped and turned to Edmund. "I'm not going in if she's here." she said, crossing her arms."Then I'll leave," Lana snapped, standing up. "Please," Peter said. "Don't let her-"

"No. She HAS to go in here, so I'll leave." She stormed forward, slamming the door behind her and forcing Skylar further into the room.Edmund marched into the room, dragging Skylar behind her by the arm. "The White Witch is back." he told Peter.

"No, she isn't." Skylar frowned.

"Are you sure, Edmund? What form did she come in?" Peter asked.

Edmund reluctantly pointed at Skylar. Skylar shook her head furiously.

"Edmund, you're mistaken." Peter said calmly.

"No, I'm not!" he protested. "She came from that necklace! See how it's red now? It turned white. And she came. But she was Skylar!""I can't take you seriously. That girl," he hissed, "could never be the White Witch."

"But she was! You should have seen her. The way she talked. The way she moved. It was her."

"Brother, I've heard many, many, silly things from you. But this, by far, takes the turkish delight-"

"It's 'takes the cake,'" Skylar interrupted. "What?" Edmund paused to stare at the girl.

"The saying is-" Skylar began.

"You know what? Never mind. I don't care."

"Come on, Edmund. Look at her. She's just a girl. The White Witch wouldn't use a young lady like her." Peter explained. "But she did!" Edmund protested.

"I suppose next you'll tell me that the Witch possesses Lana, too?"

The door slammed open. "Hello, Edmund," Lana announced in an all too familiar tone.

"This is your fault, Peter," Edmund huffed. "Begone, witch!" he bellowed.

"Please. It's not that easy to get rid of me."

"In fact," Skylar spoke up from across the room. "You might find yourself with twice the trouble." she made her way toward Edmund with the same dark look in her eyes that she's had earlier.

"I can't believe this," Peter said.

"I think you have to," Edmund replied.

"Now - if I can take both of these girls at the same time," the both whispered in unison, "what other powers do you think I have? I could destroy all of you as we speak."

Skylar strode up to Edmund, coming uncomfortably close. "Come, Edmund. Be King of Narnia. The ONLY King."

"N-no." Edmund muttered, finding himself drawn to her.

"See, you're stepping towards me. You must be having a change of heart," she purred.

"No-I mean, no-" She stepped forward again. "Come just a little closer." she said, despite the fact that they were just about as close as they could have been. She offered her hand to him. He pulled his hand away in horror. "I can't join you," he said.

"You've done it once before. Why not do it again?" she whispered. "Don't tell me you enjoy sharing power with three other people."Edmund trembled.

"Do you?" Skylar lowered her voice to a breathy, barely audible tone.

"N-no, I don't." he whispered.

She put her hand out once again. "Come on. Do it. It's easy.""I-"

"I can still hear the hesitation in your voice. Don't hesitate, my dear. You haven't anything to lose.""But I-"

"Don't be afraid. Come." she ran her hand down his arm and let it hover over his hand. "I-" He couldn't help it. He took her hand and in that moment saw her change even more. Her eyes began to glow white, and she grinned cruelly. Suddenly, she returned to normal but she was completely still. Across the room he saw the White Witch in her full form. "No. Oh no. I'm so sorry." Edmund shook his hand out of Skylar's, realizing what he had done. But it was too late. The damage had been done. The White Witch disappeared in a cloud of white smoke, and, as if on cue, Lana and Skylar both collapsed to the ground.


	7. Chapter 7

The White Witch frowned as she materialized in her lair. "Those girls are pitifully weak," she muttered. The witch hit at one of her servants with a long stick. "You! Bring me the boy!"

"But your majesty, you said-" The witch cut him off.

"Do it! Now."

"Yes, your majesty." he bowed and scurried out of the room.

She frowned. Nothing had gone to plan - at all. She'd chosen these girls for a reason, and yet, they managed to fail her every time; they were weak enough to manipulate at first, but too weak for her to maintain control.

The boy came stumbling into the room, looking quite frightened. He looked around the room hesitantly, and then bowed down in front of the witch.

"Rise, child." she told him. He obeyed. She spoke in a soft, loving tone. "My dear, sweet boy, do you think I'm going to hurt you?"

"Yes," he muttered to the floor.

She touched his chin with her hand before roughly forcing him to look at her. "Well? Do you?"

"N-no."

"Good." She pulled her hand away.

The boy was quiet.

"You must be wondering what I need from you." she glanced at him.

"Um, yes." he shivered.

"You poor child. Are you cold in here? Would you like some turkish delight?"

"How will that help me feel warm-" the boy began.

"Shh. Just eat it." she clapped her hand and a servant brought out the food.

He frowned at the sight of the turkish delights. "I don't want them," he complained.

"Take them."

"You fed them to me last time. They weren't any good."

"These are heavenly, my dear. Just try them."

"But I-"

She shoved one into his mouth. He took a moment to chew it, and he stopped shivering.

"These- these are good." he murmured.

"Yes, my dear." She hummed to herself as he finished the delights. "Now- remind me of your name."

"Justin."

"Justin," she seemed to be testing the name out. "Justin. Let me tell you something, Justin. I know I seem a bit- cold. But in truth, I am very sad. You see, I once knew a boy much like you. He was kind and," she snapped her head in the boy's direction. "very handsome."

Justin looked at her in confusion. "What happened to him?" he asked.

"Good question, my dear. He promised he would help me. But do you think he followed through?"

Justin was quiet.

"Do you?" the witch snapped.

"Um- no?"

"He didn't. He was very selfish. He left me so that he could be king, and have all the riches to himself."

"But- you told me that there were two kings and two queens."

"But it's all for him, you see. For him and his company," she hissed.

"So... why should I listen to you again?"

"Because I have Lana, my dear."

"Please don't remind me."

"I won't hurt her. But only if you listen to me."

"What do you want me to do?"

"Bring my darling boy back to me. You see, I can't operate without him."

"And you'll give me Lana?"

"And Skylar."

"Keep Skylar. I don't like her."

"Very well. I may need to use her to lure Edmund in, anyhow.

"What would this Edmund guy want with Skylar anyway?" Justin laughed. "She's annoying, mean, stupid..."

"They're the perfect couple, really," the witch muttered to herself. Then she chuckled.

"What?"

"Nothing."

The boy rocked back on forth on his feet.

"So are we clear, my dear child?" the witch asked.

"Yes. I bring you Edmund, and you give me Lana."

"But not Skylar. She's bait for Edmund."

"Yes, ma'am."

Edmund stood as if plastered against the wall with his eyes wide open. With Lana and Skylar both on the ground unconscious, Peter seemed to be the only one in the room aware of what had just happened.

"Well, aren't you going to do something?" Peter yelled, trying to shake Lana awake.

"They're-they're supposed to wake up by now- I don't know why-"

"So they're dead!"

"They're not dead, Peter, we both-"

"I know, but-"

"Just shut up and wake her up!" Edmund grabbed Skylar by the shoulders and shook her violently.

"Stop it, Ed! Are you insane? You're just going to kill her that way!" Peter yelled at him.

"But she won't wake up!"

Just then, Lana's eyes fluttered awake. "What's-what's-"

"No time to explain!" Edmund barked.

"Why am I-"

"Come wake your friend up!"

"She's not my friend!"

"Just get her up. Please! It's important!"

Lana sat up, dazed. Peter took her hand and helped her stand up. She stumbled over to Skylar and knelt to the ground.

"Sky." Lana gently shook the girl.

Just then, Lana's eyes fluttered awake. "What's-what's-"

"No time to explain!" Edmund barked.

"Why am I-"

"Come wake your friend up!"

"She's not my friend!"

"Just get her up. Please! It's important!"

Lana sat up, dazed. Peter took her hand and helped her stand up. She stumbled over to Skylar and knelt to the ground.

"Sky." Lana gently shook the girl.

"No, oh my God, go awayyyy," Skylar whined.

"There we go," Lana huffed.

"Ugh, why are you guys so loud?"

"We thought you were dead," Edmund muttered.

"And I thought you had a brain. Apparently we're both mistaken." Skylar stuck her tongue out at Edmund.

"Oh, grow up." Lana rolled her eyes.

"Learn how to apologize!"

"Stop being a spoiled brat!"

"YOU'RE spoiled," Skylar snickered.

"How?"

"Because you got to be the one to wake me up."

"What does - what does that even mean?"

"I wasn't going to wake up for Edmund."

"You mean - you mean you've been awake this whole time?" Edmund's eyes widened.

"Yeah, pretty much," Skylar giggled and sat up.

"Why didn't you tell us?!" Edmund snapped. "We thought you were dead!"

"I wasn't going to let you be the one. You're too annoying."

"I- can't believe you think I'M annoying - what YOU did is beyond annoying-"

"It's beyond annoying. It's brilliant."

"No, it was-" Edmund stopped talking and suddenly looked at Skylar with admiration. "It was brilliant," he finished.

"Thank you," Skylar chirped.

Peter clapped his hands together. "So- we ought to get to the bottom of this as soon as-"

"Ready to get to business already?" Lana gasped.

"We-we have to stop-"

Just then, the door creaked open.


End file.
